La humanidad de un androide
by librelitura
Summary: La humanidad de un androide Prefacio. Me gusta lo humano que suena eso – Goku se rio, y lo acerco más a él. A mí me gusta lo humano que te has vuelto – ya no había que decir palabras, entre estar juntos eso era lo único que ha de impórtales. En un principio, Goku sentía que debía cambiar a N.17, y ese había sido su primer error. Pero Goku siempre era torpe, y N.17 deseaba cambiarlo


La humanidad de un androide

Prefacio.

Me gusta lo humano que suena eso – Goku se rio, y lo acerco más a él.

A mí me gusta lo humano que te has vuelto – ya no había que decir palabras, entre estar juntos eso era lo único que ha de impórtales. En un principio, Goku sentía que debía cambiar a N.17, y ese había sido su primer error. Pero Goku siempre era torpe, y N.17 deseaba cambiarlo igual, había sido un error de ambos, porque si ambos sentían que se amaban, los dos, con ayuda del otro, podrían cambiarse sin darse cuenta.

Primera parte.

Con el sonido del claxon, Goku apretó más el volante, se estaba mareando, y cada vez más se le formaba una jaqueca. Sentía que sus sienes palpitaban ferozmente, y que, si no llegaba pronto, no sabría decir que ocurriría. Milk, nuevamente había insistido en que trabajara, se esforzara, y que no siguiera la vida de muchos de sus amigos, ¡Vanidades mezcladas! Había dicho Vegeta, que Goku en su afán de desahogo recurrió a él. – Tu mujer siempre será así, ella nunca cambiara, no entiendo porque sigues insistiendo en ese matrimonio, ella siempre se ha defendido sola… y tú nunca estás en casa, y cuando estás, pues ya sabes lo que pasa – que fácil era hablar, pensó Goku, parece ser que hablar llena el alma. Pero no hacer lo que te gustaría, te la rompe. Goku nunca había tenido una filosofía ampliada, pero no rendirse había sido una filosofía que no quería abandonar, algún día sentía que podría sentarse en la mesa, a almorzar, escuchando el día a día de su esposa, sin que está se quejara todo el tiempo, de que Goteen no quiere ir a la escuela, de que la vecina de al lado tiene cosas que ella no tiene. Milk lo amaba, y él también a ella, pero había momentos, donde él solo quería disfrutar una sonrisa y una caricia de parte de ella. Que nunca llegaba.

El auto de adelante avanzo, y con más jaqueca que antes, avanzo igual. Le urgía volver al tiempo de antes, donde era un chico despreocupado. Donde peleaba en la pequeña academia del maestro Roshi, donde Vegeta peleaba constantemente porque él sería el mejor. Quería estar solo, él no podía engañarse así mismo, y en su mente se había confesado que se había casado con ella en un descuido, en realidad, él siempre había pensado que era una comida.

Vamos por un intento más, por favor… no te rindas todavía – aparco el coche, tomo su chaqueta, y se quedó parado en la puerta, no tenía ganas de entrar. No quería entrar. Pero lo hizo.

Buenas noches Mi.…-

¡Goteen! A estudiar sin excepción, mañana puede ser sábado, pero tu seguirás estudiando… Cuando llegue Goku… -

Goku suspiro, y ahí empezaba nuevamente el cuento, Goku se tenía que enojar, porque no podía ser blando con su hijo. Aun recordaba la pelea de antes, donde Goteen en su enojo le había gritado que lo odiaba, tuvo que hablar en secreto con su hijo, y confesarle que lo perdonará, que él no quería ser así, pero su mamá le exigía también, Goteen lo perdono, y en la disculpa que el niño le brindo, le dijo que fingiría que le dolía cuando le gritaba. Goku se quitó un peso de encima. No pregunto por la cena, siguió derecho, sin detenerse, Goteen se dio cuenta, lo miro suplicante, pero su madre estaba tan entretenida gritándole las cosas que debía ser, que no se había dado cuenta de él. Se recostó en su cama, replanteándose nuevamente su vida. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho, ya lo estaba preocupando. Cerro los ojos, el grito y la estruendosa puerta lo hicieron sobresaltarse. Aquí empieza su vida, nuevamente. Arrugo la ceja, y escuchó decir a Milk las molestias que tenía hoy, la escucho, porque él la quería mucho ¿Él no tenía molestias? Parece que no, porque no dice nada, solo está de acuerdo con ella. No dice nada, solo asiente confiando en que Milk se dé cuenta que está cansado, pero ella no se percata. Sigue con la palabrería. Ella sale, y sigue hablando, pidiéndole que se esfuerce más para traer más cosas a la casa, despotricando contra su hijo Gohan, de que no la había visitado, y a Goku le dolió saber por qué. Milk no era la mujer de la que él se abría enamorado, de no ser por la confusión… maldita ingenuidad, pensó. La lucha interna que tenía lo hacía arrugar la ceja constantemente. Porque Goteen lo miro, en señal de pregunta, de que le ocurría, pero Goku no le respondió, solo le quito la mirada de encima, y miro la cena. Ya no tenía hambre. Se daba cuenta de que… la monotonía lo consumía cada día más. Y veía que no podía hacer nada, había entrado en un estado de sumisión, donde no debía, no quería, y no tenía por qué decir nada.

Así que suspiro, comió, alabó la deliciosa comida de Milk, y se levantó. Mañana sería un nuevo día. Pero él no estaba preparado, sentía que los pies le dolían más… Milk no estaba para cuidarlo. Se sentía un poquitín cansado.

Mañana visitaría a Bulma.

Una persona desinteresada, tiene siempre distintas formas de actuar. Le pueden atraer un centenar de cosas, actúan de forma misteriosa. Siempre, cuando algo les tiende a interesar, cambian un poco su actitud, tan imperceptible, que solo se dan cuenta cuando están demasiado cerca. Deciden alejarse, pero las personas misteriosas o desinteresadas, atraen a más personas.

Goku, tienes que dejar de estar quejándote todo el tiempo, te pareces a…-

De verdad lo intento Bulma, pero es tan imposible… solo quiero llegar a casa y almorzar como familia ¿Es mucho pedir? – N.17 se asomó por la cabina de la oficina, interesado por la conversación, su jefa, Bulma, siempre platicaba con él sobre distintas percepciones de la vida, le gustaba hablar con ella de diferentes cosas, y una de ellas era la primordial, quería estar con alguien, que entendiera su forma de ver las cosas, ella, le había dicho que no buscara gente de su mismo en común, sino todo lo contrario, le había puesto de ejemplo a ella y a su esposo. Polos opuestos, inimaginables que se juntaran. Él recordó vagamente que no le había respondido nada. Aunque le gustara mucho la idea, las cosas nunca se daban, todas terminaban en querer robarle, chicos en citas que no se cansaban de hablar, y personas aburridas y monótonas que querían formar una familia sin pensarlo. ¡Con un desconocido! – De todos modos, Goku, siempre puedes hablarlo, seguro Milk te escuchara –

Escucho que aquel señor resoplaba sonoramente, se masajeaba las sienes, se tiraba en sillón de su jefa, N.17 lo miro, se veía un hombre mayor, tenía muchas ojeras, y un tic en la pierna izquierda. Se acercó más disimuladamente, queriendo escuchar más claro la conversación.

Mira Goku, puedo hacer que te asciendan y den unas vacaciones antes de eso – ¡Goku siempre le había tenido aprecio a Bulma!

Pero no puedo hacer más nada – ella ya sentía el estrés de Goku, estaba demasiado tenso. Hablare con Milk para decirle que te confiare un trato en estados unidos, y se te ascenderá si sales bien – Goku asintió, se relajó un poco más, susurro despacito "Gracias" y se quedó dormido.

Bulma volteo para salir y dejarlo descansar, pero N.17 estaba a la espera, ella lo miro suplicante, y él entendió. Aquel señor, era Son Goku, eterno rival y amigo de Vegeta, el esposo de su jefa, y el mejor amigo de Bulma.

17… - él la miro.

¿Puedes cuidar de Goku por favor? - No tuvo el valor de negarse. Hazlo sentir en casa, por favor. Está demasiado cansado – el volvió asentir.

Siempre era importante saber cosas que le gustaban al mundo, moralmente hablando, con solo ver a Goku, entendió que no era alguien que se escapaba de la monotonía del mundo, las ojeras expresaban que se sobre esforzaba, la conversación anterior, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansado de su esposa, quería sentirse en familia, y que ella no estuviese quejándose del día a día de su vida, cuando él está peor, el tic en la pierna izquierda le daba a entender que estaba demasiado estresado. Comía poco, y no sabía cómo descargar el desfogue que tenía. Hay personan que siempre tienden a perder su humanidad de esa forma, la sumisión, la dependencia de otras personas. Hacen que pierda la autonomía de sus acciones, decisiones, y cualquier cosa que quieran alcanzar. Por alguna razón, N17, le dio tristeza.

Solo necesitamos cerrar los ojos, para ver si podemos respirar, y sino. Es porque ya no es necesario, dejo de ser primordial, y solo necesitamos un brinco, darnos cuenta que se están extinguiendo nuestro cuerpo, despertar del trance, y sentirse vivo. Para eso, necesitamos de otra persona que nos ayude a cambiar, sin exigirnos hacerlo directamente.

El ronquido de Goku, el pasar de las páginas, y el pequeño chirrido de la radio pasando una música clásica de QUEEN, había pensado que, había podido deducir la vida de aquel hombre con solo verlo y escuchar una conversación por encima… pero se había equivocado, en grande, N17 pensó que Goku estaba dañado, rotamente… era tan quebradizo. Que cualquier comentario negativo lo haría ponerse con los ojos vidriosos. Era de esperarse.

Hola, Soy Goku – alzo la mirada, él estaba tan cerca, que le incómodo. Pero no se alejó, en su mente repetía las palabras que ayudar. Humanizaba más el corazón.

Tenía la certeza de eso. Cualquier caparazón fuerte, debía, y tenía, que tener una debilidad.

-Hola – Goku le sonrió, y él por inercia lo hizo.


End file.
